


In the Rain Drabble

by bluerobot14



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerobot14/pseuds/bluerobot14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt by Burdenofheroes wherein the doctor and Clara get stuck in a rain shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain Drabble

"I thought you were a time traveler, a time traveler should be prepared for these types of things!" Clara remarked, initiating their usual banter.

They walked through the trees back to toward the TARDIS, not that they could actually see anything through the freezing rain.

"Exactly Clara, a time traveler, not a meteorologist!" the Doctor put his hand through his soaking mop of hair, "And anyways you’re the girl here."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Clara quipped, turning her head to shoot him a look.

"Just that girls are supposed to be the prepared ones." The Doctor raised one of his hands to wave it in his usual fashion.

"No, boys are supposed to be the ones to bring along a jacket to offer to the girl."

"Well alright then, I’m sorry." The Doctor said a little forcefully, but his indigence quickly melted when he noticed Clara hug her arms to herself. The traveler put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close and rubbing her arm in attempt to keep her warm. She leaned closer to him and they walked in comfortable silence for a while.

" I don’t think it’s ever going to let up." Clara said, squinting up into the downpour.

"We should make it back to the TARDIS soon." The Doctor reminded her, trying to lift her mood.

"Well you owe me hot cocoa when we get back not to mention a towel." Truth be told Clara was quite happy just to have his arm around her in such a loving way.The Doctor grinned.

Soon a fuzzy blue spot appeared through the trees. When they got there Clara stepped in first, soaked to the bone and teeth chattering. The Doctor sprinted off and returned to put a blanket around her shoulders and guide her to a chair.

He flailed away again to fetch cocoa. When he returned only minutes later the small brunette was curled up in the chair asleep.

The man smiled bending down to touch a kiss to her forehead. He straightened up long enough to put the cocoa behind him before stooping down to scoop Clara up in his arms. As he carried her toward her bedroom her eyes fluttered open.

"Carrying the girl home, are we?"

" I thought that’s what boys were for?" The Doctor smiled again, leaning Clara up and lowering his head in order to kiss her lips lightly. He was momentarily nervous about her reaction but the girl’s faint smile calmed him.

When they reached her door the Doctor set her gently on her feet and pulled away, breaking their contact. Clara soon fixed that, throwing her arms around his neck to plant her lips firmly upon his.


End file.
